1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a water filter device for purifying water supplied from an external water supply source, and a refrigerator including a storage tank unit to store water purified by the water filter device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently-developed refrigerators have a tendency to accomplish desired purposes of appliances equipped therein by filtering tap water (raw water) using a water filter device, and thus obtaining clear water (purified water).
Such a refrigerator includes a water filter device provided with a water filter to purify water supplied from an external water supply source, and a storage tank to store the water purified by the water filter device.
Even in a state in which a door of the refrigerator is not opened, the water filter device may supply the purified water to a dispenser and an ice maker, in order to dispense water and ice desired by the user.
However, conventional refrigerators having the above-mentioned configuration have a difficulty in assembly operation because the water filter device and storage tank are separate from each other. For this reason, there is an increase in material costs and labor costs in the conventional refrigerators.